Andere Märchen
by tulip meadow
Summary: Brüder Grimm, Andersen, Hauff – in einem neuen Licht gezeigt. Erstes Märchen – "Der Zauberer und seine Frau", die Version von "Hänsel und Gretel".


**Der Zauberer und seine Frau**

Es war einmal eine böse Hexe, die Rosine Leckermaul hieß. Sie wohnte in einem Zauberhaus, aus Kuchen und Torten gebaut, dem sie Knusperhaus nannte. Sie lockte kleinen Kinder in diesem Haus, dann frass sie ihr.

Doch hatte die Hexe selbst einen Sohn, Eremand. Sie dachte, er wird ihren guten Erbe: er lernte Zauberei schneller als die Mutter, und wenn er zwanzig Jahre alt war, könnte sie ihm lehren nichts mehr. Der Mutter Glück aber war gedunkelt: sein lieber Sohn war zwar ein böser Zauberer, aber er wollte Menschen nicht essen. Wahrlich, hatte er Allergie gegen Fleisch.

Die Hexe warnte ihren Sohn immer gegen Menschen.

"Sie sind närrisch, das ist wahr," sagte sie. "Ihr Leben ist kurz – ja. Aber sie sind klug und schlau, und hassen uns Märchenvolk".

"Mütterchen," lachte der junge Eremand, "fürchte nicht. Wenn ich einen Mensch sehe, kann ich ihn gleich verwandeln: in einen Baum, oder einen Stein".

"Das ist nicht alles! Am meisten hüte dich, wenn du ein Menschenweib sehe. Eine solche Frau kann die Liebe in deiner Seele anzünden. Und die Liebe für eine Menschenfrau endet nie. Du wirst auf ewig leiden, dein Herz wird brennen…"

"Mütterchen, fürchte nicht! Ich kann mich selbst schützen".

Bald war die Hexe gestorben: eine andere Fee mordete sie. So lebte Eremand allein im Knusperhaus.

Einmal sah er, dass Menschen zu ihrem Haus eilten. Eremand schaute einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Als sie näher kamen, verstand der Zauberer, dass das Mädchen war schöner und netter als alle Waldfeen und Undinen zusammen.

Mit seiner Zauberei lernte er die Mädchens Name: sie hieß Marguerite, doch nannten sie Leute Gretel; der Junge war ihr Bruder Hänsel. Ihre Stiefmutter wollte ihr morden, und beide flohen in den Wald.

Der Zauberer fang ihr schnell, weil sie so müde und schlank vom Hunger waren. Er warf Hänsel in den Keller und befahl Gretel, seine Dienerin zu werden.

Das arme Mädchen dachte, dass ihr Bruder zum Tod bestimmt war. Sie weinte und schrie, aber Eremand sprach kein Wort über Hänsels Schicksal. Er sprach zu sich:

"Menschen! Man muss achtgeben. Geht Hänsel zurück frei, kann er seiner schöner Schwester mir entrissen."

Gretel war eine gute und fleißige Hausfrau: sie hoffte, dass der Zauberer für ihr Werk Hänsel Freiheit geben wird. Eremand hoffte ihre Liebe bald zu gewinnen.

Am Morgen in Juli, saß Gretel im Wald und sammelte Erdbeere, wenn der Kaiser in der Nähe ritt. Er sah die holde Jungfrau und verliebte sich auch, so bat er ihr sofort mitzugehen und seine Kaiserin zu werden.

"Doch mein Bruder! Er ist von dem Zauberer gefangen!" sagte Gretel.

"Ich wird meine beste Soldaten hier senden. Dein Bruder wird gerettet," tröstete sie der Kaiser. So saß Gretel auf seinen Ross und Ritt mit ihm nach die Hauptstadt des Landes.

Wenn Eremand über dies hörte, war sein Herz gebrochen. Er vergaß alle Zauberei, er wollte nicht essen und trinken. Das Knusperhaus freute ihm nicht mehr. Nur dachte er über Gretel.

Endlich zog er menschliche Kleider an und ging zum Schloss der Kaiserfamilie.

Kaisers Mutter, seine Schwester und seine Neffen waren nicht glücklich mit seiner neuer Braut.

"Eine Holzhackers Tochter!" rief wütend die alte Kaiserin.

"Sie kennst keine Etikette!" sagte Prinzessin Rosalie.

"Sie hat nicht einen Taler!" sagte Prinz Benedikt.

Der Kaiser versuchte ihre Geliebte zuerst zu schützen, aber schon ward sein Schütz schwacher, seine Wörter stiller und sein Gesicht dunkler. Gretel sah, dass er für die Hochzeit nicht mehr wünscht. Er vergaß auch über seinen Versprechen, Hänsel zu retten.

Gretel schlich aus dem Schloß und ging ins Park, die Kaiserfamilie nicht zu hören.

Plötzlich traf sie den wohlbekannten Zauberer. Er trat mit eine traurige, gleichgültige Miene und murmelte:

Ach, wo ist mein Gretelein?

Denn sie soll mein Bräutlein sein.

Viele Schöne gibt es hier,

Aber ich sah niemals ihr.

Gretel stand still, erschrocken:

"Du bist hier?"

"Gretel!" rief er freudig. "Endlich! Komm mit mir heim und sei meine Braut, weil ich dich lange liebe".

Die Jungfrau war im Schock.

"Was sagst du? Bist du verrückt, mit mir über Liebe zu sprechen? Gib meinem Bruder Freiheit und meide uns auf ewig. Kommst du noch einmal zu mir, wird die Guillotine dein Lohn, weil ich Kaiserin bald werde".

"Man spricht andere Dinge," lächelte Eremand. "Es gibt schon ein Liedchen:

Ihre blaue Äugelein

Nahmen uns'ren Kaisern ein.

Er bringt sie nach der Hauptstadt.

Ach! Sie keinen Groschen hat.

Und die Schönheit gilt nicht mehr,

Als das Geld und als die Ehr'.

So höre ich, dass der Kaiser dich fast vergessen hat. Und seine Mutter will ihm eine Königstochter oder Fürstin statt dir geben".

Was könnte Gretel tun? Sie kehrte mit dem Zauberer zurück, und sie hatten eine reiche Hochzeit. Hänsel war befreit und wohnte nun mit einem Waldzwerg, nicht weit von dem Knusperhaus: die Geschwister wollten nicht trennen.


End file.
